Reason
by crimson nova
Summary: complete! What will happen now that the nightmares over?
1. Prisons

Reason 

By Crimson Nova

Summary: AU:  After Cole's banishment in Centennial Charmed and the power of three has been broken once again Phoebe is in serious trouble.  Can anyone save her?  

Proviso: I own nothing charmed.  I'd never have broken up Cole and Phoebe like the writes of the show did.  Anyway I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.  

Author's note: Ok, I haven't watched the show since Cole was taken over by the source so I'm going by info I have been able to find as to how things progressed from there.  Anyway this takes place after Centennial charmed, and then from there it's all AU.  

Chapter 1 Prisons 

The woman sat there, unmoving, unblinking, her features bland, eyes unfocussed.  It was her normal state these days, her life all but vanquished.  

"Ok, open up."  Piper said as she lifted the spoon full of consommé to her sister's lips.  She watched as it slid in, and the motionless form that was her baby sister swallowed.  She knew it was reflex but at least it was something more than breathing.  Ever since Page's death that's about all she'd done.  Tears threatened to fill Piper's eyes once more, how could this have happened?  First their mother, then Grams, then Andy, then Pru and now Page was gone and Phoebe might as well be dead for all the life she had left in her. Not that Piper could blame her little sister.  She'd been through hell and now with out the power of three what was there left?  If a warlock or demon came after them they'd not have half of their former powers.  Now though they were virtually sitting ducks.  

"No change?"  Leo asked as his wife came into the kitchen a while later.  

"Not since the attack."  Piper said gloomily.  

"I wish the elders would say something, they won't tell me a thing except they didn't have anything to do with this."  The white lighter told his wife.  

"Why is it that they only say that when they have no answers?"  She asked wearily.  

"You know the elders."      He said knowing just how frustrated she had to be, in the time he'd been with the family he'd come to think and feel like they were s much his family as his wife's.  Loosing first Pru and then Page had hurt him as well, like a deep aching chasm that couldn't ever be filled.  Sometimes he wished he could go back to the days when he'd been an emotionless caseworker, saving his charges and not caring too deeply, but since he'd met Piper…  

Yes, she and her sisters had changed his life, giving him something to really car about.  He'd saved their lives time and time again but they'd saved him, his heart, his mind and showed him just how strong love could be.  It was the only thing that could save Phoebe now but would it be there?  She'd already lost so much, and he knew that feeling.  He could remember the way his life had been before the change and could sometimes feel the loss of loved ones.  

  ***

"Well?"  The green glowing figure asked turning to the lavender glowing figure.  

"I think it's time to put a hand in."  Lavender replied and received a nod from the green.  

"But what about the others?"  An ivory figure asked.  

"Their fine with it."  The blue glowing figure replied.  

"Then let's go."  The green said and received a hand from lavender.  

***  

Bow down."  The being barked but she'd not do it, Phoebe held her ground.

"Never.'  

"Foolish witch, don't you understand you are at my mercy and I have none so either you do as your bid or you die like…" the nightmarish figure snapped his fingers and a demon off to her right burst into flames.  

Still Phoebe didn't give in; she just glared at the king of nightmares.  


	2. second chances

Chapter 2.  Second chance

Cole sat there in his old apartment; it had been 3 months since

The day he'd been vanquished for what had been thought good.  But here he was, sitting in an empty apartment, his only love hating him, not for his own doing but because of that dammed demon.  He wanted to thro his head back and howl at the unfairness of it all.  He'd never asked for any of it.  Sure he'd been part of Balthazar but he'd managed to change.  Then there was the source.  That monster had forced him to do things, hurt those he loved.  His eyes filled with regret, he couldn't even remember some of what had happened.  Then there had been things he did, yet had been trapped so deep down in the source that he'd not been able to act to stop them.  Hell, he'd even bused Phoebe, the other half of him.  He wanted so badly to go back before it happened and kill his old self, to stop it before it could have happened.  She'd have been able to kill someone else much easier as she'd been able to banish him.  She Page and

Phoebe would have been safe and maybe even Peru...

"You know I didn't beg the elders to send you back for you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself."  The sound of that voice had him looking up.

"You're..."

"Supposed to be dead?  YEAH I know I'm not the only one."  Pru replied in that old flippant tone of hers. He then saw the male standing at her side, he knew from photos it was her ex-Andy.  

"What are you two doing here?"  He asked still a little stunned to see her there.

"I have a message for you."  She said and his frown deepened.

"What kind of message?"

"There was a reason you were sent back."

"Yes you already said that."  He mumbled in annoyance.

"Well at least something's never change."  Pru moved to sit on the floor a few feat from him, her soul mate at her side saying not a single word.  

"Pru..."

"Ok, look you and Phoebe have been through so much that it was decided that you 2 deserved a new chance.  You've both done so much good."

"But I was..."

"A killer?  I know but Cole you as Cole were not, it was the demonic parts of you.  This time there is none of that."

"Wait that's impossible, she's a witch, someone will always be after her, I'll always be a liability, that's if she even wants me back."

"Nice to see you're as stubborn as ever."  Another voice called and he noticed then two more people there.   An elderly looking woman Cole knew to be the sister's Grandmother and Page.

"You're all..."  Cole felt sick, he didn't know the guy but he definitely knew the sisters.  When had Page crossed over?  As if knowing his question she spoke.

"I was killed by a demon a few months ago.  That isn't important right now though, what is, is that Phoebe needs you."

"Phoebe?  How can she?  I'd think she hates me."  He said a chill going through him, what had happened to her?  Prue broke in though before he could ask.

"She loves you, and you're the only one who can save her."

"I can't fight a demon."

"You can reach her though."

"What do you mean?"  Cole demanded.

"The demon the girls were fighting took one more thing than she could handle losing; it has done what not even you could at your worst." Andy said finally speaking up.  Cole just looked at the group now seated on the floor. 

"She's catatonic, trapped in her own mind, we can't reach her not even Leo and Piper can."

"Son of a..."  He growled and the girls nodded.

"You have to save her." The elderly woman said adding.  "Your love was always the one thing that kept her going, now though without it and her sisters…"  

From where she sat Page watched them and were frowing.  

"What do I do?" 

***  

She set the plate of chicken stir-fry before Leo and smiled.  He smiled back and for one tiny second the world fell away, there was only Leo and Piper, no demons, no witches just Piper and Leo Wyatt.  Then it happened, Leo glanced skyward listening to unseen voices.  

Piper sighed and reached for his plate and moved to place it in the warmer.  

"Piper, I'm really sorry but I…"  

"Two steps ahead of you."  She said and he nodded with a grateful smile as he kissed her lightly on the lips.   

"I love you."  

"You too now go."  She told him and he orbed away in his flash of light.  

Once she was alone Piper proceeded to feed her son and herself.  Her thoughts drifted though, from the ruined family meal and her own sorry state to that of her sister.  Phoebe had lost so much not just their family but a love that should have been strong enough, would have been if not for the demon factor.  .  She really wished she could vanquish all monsters from the world and have a normal life once again.  


	3. Hello Again

Chapter 3 Hello Again

Piper stood there at the counter putting the last of the dishes she'd just washed away.  Glancing at the wall clock she saw it was nearly ten, Leo still wasn't home?  The elders must be having a field day.  She idly wondered what emergency had come up now, placing a hand over her belly she hoped it was not another prophecy about the charmed ones, she'd never be able to fight evil off on her own.  She glanced to where her son slept and knew at least for the moment Wyatt was safe.  She knew she should go check on her sister but more than likely Phoebe hadn't moved from the position she'd been in in the last three and a half hours.  Again she thought of the child barely conceived with in her body.  She'd had a feeling but until last night she'd not been sure, she'd done a life spell and confirmed it, she was a month along.  Idly she wondered how Leo would react, would he be happy or worried; with the lack of powers in the house they'd be more vulnerable.  Was it even a good idea to tell him?  She didn't know anything anymore.  Moving across the room she gently ran a finger over her son's cheek and smiled, at least one good thing had come of the last few months… he was so sweet and innocent, although he was already very powerful.  That was good, if the world didn't change for the better soon he'd need every drop of power he possessed.  

Closing her eyes Piper said a silent prayer for guidance and strength.  

"Look Page its Suzy homemaker."  A voice said and Piper's head came up and she stilled herself for a trick or demon.  

"Well it hasn't dulled her sense much."  Page noted with a smirk.  

"You two be nice," a third voice said and Piper did turn then to see the people she'd never thought to ever see again.  

"Hey sis…"  Pru began even as Piper began her fall to the floor.  

Cole was moving before any of the others could, catch the woman and carrying her into the living room.  

"Talk about hello."  Pru shook her head in amusement.  

"She did have a bit of a shock."  Leo pointed out as he orbed in.  

"Hi Leo," Page grinned at her brother-in-law.  

"Page," Leo said sinking down to sit on the edge of the sofa beside his wife.  

"Here."  Cole said as he handed Leo a cloth to place on Piper's brow.  

"Thanks."  Leo replied taking it and placing it on his wife's brow.  

"Awe look at the big boy."  Patty said as she came in carrying her grandson in her arms.  He'd obviously heard the commotion and wanted to join in the party.  Grams went to dote over her great grand son.  

"He's so cute."  Page was grinning at the child.  

"He's a Halliwell, what do you expect?"  Pru asked smirking.  

"He's also a Wyatt."  Leo reminded them.  

"Yes but I think he looks more like Piper."  Page grinned at her nephew.  

"Leo?"  The weak voice said and Leo's eyes went to those of his wife.  She was struggling to sit up, her eyes still trying to focus.  

"Just take it easy honey, I'm right here."   He soothed even as her eyes fixed on the others milling about.  

"Mom?  Pru?  Page? Gram…"  Her eyes fell on Cole and lingered.  He just held them then when she looked back at her grandmother knew he was there for a reason.  

"Hello Piper, feeling better?'  Patty asked as she handed her grandson over to her own mother.  

"What's going on?  What are you all doing here?"  

"We thought you could use a little help reviving the power of three."  Patty said as Leo moved back to let his Mother-in-law have his seat.  

"Piper honey, I know your still in shock but you have to listen to me, with out the power of three you Phoebe and the baby are in grave danger."  

"I know that, I figured that out when…"  Understanding the pain in her daughter's eyes Patty reached out, touched Piper's cheek.  

"That's why we're here.  The elders have given us a way to fix two things that have gone badly wrong."  Patty told her child.  

"Two?"  Piper asked confused and Patty nodded.  

"We will both restore the power of three and also give Cole what he deserves."  

"Cole?  I thought he was…" 

"I'm dead?"  Cole asked trying to only show his amusement, instead of his panic.  All he wanted just then was to find his wife and try and do whatever he could to bring her back.  Right now though he had to get his sister-in-law to understand what had to be done and take care of things.  "You're telling me."  

Cole's rye tone had Pru smirking and Leo almost smiling.  Same old Cole, minus the demonic seed.

"How can you all be here?  You're all…"  

"We've already been over that, now we can explain or we can save Phoebe, your choice."  cole said now and there was impatience in his deep voice.  

 "How can we when we don't even know what's wrong?  The doctor's couldn't find a thing."  

"That's because it's her own mind's protective instinct kicking in."  Patty told her daughter.  

Piper just glared at Cole who met her gaze and nodded in understanding and acceptance.  

"Cole, we've already been over this, what happened to you was in no way your fault, Belthazar did the majority and then the source stepped in."  Penny said and Cole didn't seem to even hear her.   It was almost as if he were listening to a voice elsewhere.

"Cole?"  Pru asked and Cole did look up.  

"Sorry what did you say?"  

"Are you alright?"  The white lighter moved to the man and Cole nodded.  

"It's just been a crazy day."  Cole said wearily 

At that Page spoke up again.  

"We don't have that much time left."  

"Alright, Piper, we'll need a spell for transferring powers."  Penny said and knowing that they were right, if they were here it had to be for a good reason. 

"Alright, just let me go and get some Parchment.'  She replied and she and Pru headed up to the attic to get the needed supplies.  

TBC 


	4. Why

Chapter 4   Why  

Pru watched as her little sister pulled out the paper and prepared to create the spell they'd need.  In the last few months Piper had taken on a new confidence.  Pru knew that more than anyone that as the elder she'd have to be strong.  She was so proud of her.  She then noted the frown line marring her sister's pretty face.  

"You want to know what's going on don't you."  Pru said and Piper just shrugged.  

"I figured you'd tell me when I need to know."  

"Ok, who are you and where's the Piper I know?"  Pru asked and her sister just rolled her eyes.  "Ok, here's the deal, the elders have been watching and after all that Phoebe's lost they felt it only right to give her some happiness."

"And Cole?"  Piper asked frowning, "He's hurt her time and time again and…"  Pru didn't reply, simply reached out a hand and in a touch Piper saw all that the ex-half demon had gone through.  Tears came to Piper's eyes and Pru pulled her sister in for a hug.  

"He fought so hard…"  Piper sniffed.  

"It's part of the territory.  It's also why he's the only one who can reach her; their bond is stronger than even the one of the four of us.   It kept him good for as long as he was and even kept him from killing her as the source."  Pru told her little sister.  "With out him Phoebe will die with in the month."  

"But why give him our powers?"  

"Our thoughts were that with out the power of three you'll al be sitting ducks and so we needed another to take up the gauntlet."  

"But one of you…"  

"No it was our time; the difference with Cole is he never really had a chance to have a normal or semi normal life.  It's just the right thing to do all around."   

Piper studied her big sister the emotions and images she'd gotten from her racing through her mind.  She knew it was true, he'd lost out on so much and if they didn't' do this she'd lose her little sister too, she couldn't do that.  

"Alright," Piper said pulling back slightly.  "So what's this spell need exactly?" 

***  

Down in the kitchen the silence was absolute.  Leo stood there knowing what had to be done and knew too that Cole still had to be a little disoriented.  Well, Leo thought, He'd just have to adjust.  

"You'll want to see Phoebe."  Leo said and Cole nodded.  Leo then led the other man up the stairs to her bedroom.  

Cole stood there in the doorway for a long moment taking in the scene, the room was just as it had been the last time he'd seen it, right down to the comforter on the bed.  The only difference was the form seated in front of the window.  Her hair looked the same but it had lost its luster, her face unseen as she was facing the window was probably just as lackluster.  Tears filled his blue eyes, how had this happened?  

Moving slowly he prepared himself for whatever he'd see.  There stood Phoebe, her face hers and yet not hers.  There was a blank, unaware expression on her face and her eyes were blank.  

"Phoebe, what did we do to you?"  The words were so soft, almost as if he were afraid of disturbing her state.  There had never been anything further from the truth, what he wouldn't give to have her smile at him, to have her eyes sparkle with the light of love or at least recognition.  

"She loved you so much."  Came Page's voice from the doorway.  Cole didn't even bother to look up at her.  

"I love her to."  

"I know."  The entity said and there was sadness in her tone.  She'd seen a great deal in the time she'd known the man kneeling before her sister.  She'd learned just what love was and how strong it could be.  They had so much, maybe now they'd have a real chance…  

Closing his eyes Cole knew that no mater what he'd never give up on Phoebe, she was his everything.  

"Ok guys it's show time."  Pru said coming into the room as well.  Cole looked from her to Phoebe and then lifted her from her seat and followed the other witch from the bedroom.  

Leo hung back though as he took his son from his mother in law.  Patty smiled at him and he nodded and went down the hall to put Wyatt down for a nap.  

As he walked he hoped that this was a good idea.  Phoebe was like a little sister to him and if it brought her back to them it had to be worth it.  he hoped it for her sake as much for his wife's.  He knew this was tearing Piper apart.  He hated to see her so upset, she was such a good person and all her pain hurt him.  He just didn't know how much more Piper could take before it broke her.   He's searched for someone like Piper for way to long to lose her now.  That was his thought as he covered Whyat over and headed for the attic.  

TBC 


	5. the spell

Chapter 5 the Spell

Cole entered the room he'd not seen in what seemed like forever.  It really hadn't changed that much, everything was still as he'd last seen it give or

take a few new cans or bottles on the shelves.  He thought of all of the times he'd spent in here with the sisters, with his ex-wife…

"Here lay her here."  Patty said after clearing an old couch off for him.

Crossing to her he did but rather reluctantly but he did.  It was just so hard; he'd never thought to ever feel her against him again but…

"Cole, it will be alright."  Patty said touching his shoulder. The touch was real but somehow ethereal.  She seemed a great deal like her daughter; Phoebe

had the same gentle brown eyes and soft hair.

"come on guys we're ready.'  Pru called and then it was time.

"Ok, now Cole stand in the center of the inner circle and we'll all stand around you."  Penny told him and he moved into place.  He watched as the others

encircles him each but Leo holding a bottle, vile or poutch.

"Hear now the wordsOf the Halliwell witches past and now," Penny began slowly sprinkling the vile she held over Cole's head.

"The oldest of gods Are invoked here."  Patty picked up her part as she sprinkled him with a silver powder.

"The great work of magic is sought."  Pru went on and nodded to Piper.

"In this night and

in this hour,"  the middle child said adding her golden power atop his head.

"We call upon the

ancient power."  Page said and  she and Pru stepped forward.

"this mortal man through strighth hath come," Penny said looking to her daughter.

"To be now the chozen one."  Patty p[ut in.

"the power of three hath been disrupted  here."  Pru said grimly.

"bringing sorrow grief and fear," Piper put in adding her oil atop cole's shoulders.

"With these words now once spoken," Page gklanced at her grandmother once more.

"Let the circle no more be broken."  Penny said and then they began to circle Cole as  the candles dimmed, Page and Pru began to glow and shimmer with Lavender

and white as slowly their powers merged and began shooting towards cole.  then he was engulfed by a shining white light and then there was a flash and

only Cole stood there, his image untouched although he looked a little awed at what had just happened.

"Looks like we have a new charmed one."  Piper said with a little smile.

  Cole couldn't believe it and so looked down only to find the Triquetra tattooed on his shoulder, it was the same as the birth marks Phoebe had on her

left shoulder.  He was really a charmed one?  the idea was amazing to cole, he'd always just been a demon, a human or the source...

"Ok here's the spell to get you two out once you find her."  piper said handing it to him.

"You don't have much time left."  Leo reminded them.

"Ok, here."  Piper handed Cole the page she'd just written.

"Athena, Diana, Freya, guardian's of women hear my call ONE OF YOUR CHARGE HATH TAKEN A FALL."  Cole began and she took his hand in hers.

"Protector's of the heart, in this hand I hold that of the mortal Cole Bring him now to his mated soul." Piper said and waited.

"Goddess's of earth and water, spirits of wind and fire, bring me now to my soul's desire." Cole intoned and it happened, he was teleporting, his molecules dissolving.

"Good luck."  Cole heard Patty whisper faintly and then the scene shifted.

TBC  


	6. the Reunion

Chapter 6 the Reunion 

"You will bow!"  A red and green striped demon growled yanking her to her knees by yanking on her hair.  

"When hell freezes over."  Phoebe growled out.  

"Foolish female."  The nightmare king laughed and it was anything but a pleasant sound.  In fact it brought a shiver to her skin.  He sounded so much more evil than any other demon she'd ever faced, even worse than the source.  She thought of how Cole had fought that devil for her and how she'd repaid him and pain ripped through her once more, it had all been in vain…  

"Go ahead kill me you'll be doing me a favor!"  She shouted not caring what they did to her.  Still she'd not bow for evil then she'd really be dead, all she was and all she stood for.  

Suddenly there was a crash of sound like a bullet and then the demon king went flying backwards.  Then the rest of those in the room froze.  She freed her hair from the demon's hold and looked around for the cause of the disturbance.  What met her eyes had her freezing.  

"Cole…"  

"Honey I'm home."  He smirked and she felt herself falling.  

***  

"I wonder how it's going."  Piper said looking at Leo who shook his head.  

"They don't know anything."  

"What else is new?"  Pru asked sarcastically.  

"Ok well what if we write a…"  

"A counter spell?"  Page asked thoughtfully.  

"I'll get on it."  Piper said and found Leo already holding a piece of parchment.  "Thanks Leo, Pru give me a hand?"  

"Sure thing."  The eldest Houliwell sister replied and moved to the work table set off in a corner. 

As she watched Patty knew that this was for the best, it gave the sisters one last chance to work together and a chance to say goodbye, not to mention it would make Phoebe happy.  Heavens how she missed her little Phoebe, she'd barely even gotten to know her little girl.  

***  

The first thing Phoebe felt when she woke was the last thing she'd ever expected to see again.  

"Cole…"  

"Hey angel, how do you feel?"  

"I…  You're…  I killed you…" 

"You're telling me."  He rolled his eyes and she felt tears filling her eyes, how could this be happening?  Cole was dead, she killed him herself?  

She felt the gentle hand on her cheek, the warmth of it and the solidity.  Could this really be? 

"Yes it's real, now do you think you can sit up?"  

"I don't know."  She said and he slid an arm behind her to help her up.  

"Thanks."  She smiled at him weakly.  

"No problem."  He said and she lifted her hands and   cupped his face.  It too felt real, stubbled, and a little sweaty but all Cole.  

"How can you be here?"  She asked but his mouth covered her in a rough and long overdue kiss.  

It was more than he remembered and yet all he could ever want, tender bout passionate, wild and yet controlled.  In a word, perfect.  

Phoebe felt it was right too, kissing him with everything she had within her soul, wanting him to take it all away, all that had happened to them, to her family to everything…  

***  

Soul of a warrior, heart of fire, show us now what we desire."  Piper and her sisters changed and in the bowl of water they saw a little more than they'd bargained for.  

"Can they hear us?"  Page wondered and Pru rolled her eyes.  

'In that lip lock I doubt they'd hear a lightening strike."  The eldest sister rolled her eyes.  

"How can she just forgive him like that after he put her through so much?"  Piper asked the question that had worried her all morning. She understood their love, felt her own but what if…  

"Love, it will take time but they'll build up something strong again."  Penny replied resting a hand of reassurance on her granddaughter's shoulder.  

"I hope so."  Piper said thoughtfully as she then motioned to the others. 

"You know you two might want to join the rest of us before the demons wake up again."  Page called to them and the couple broke apart guiltily and looked around.  

***  

"Page?" Phoebe asked in confusion as she kept trying to find her little sister.  

"Yes, I'm here."  

"But y0ur dead too."  

"So are we but we thought it was time you stopped acting like you were."  Pru put in and Phoebe's eyes widened, even though she couldn't see her big sister she knew that voice.  

"I don't…"  

"Cole you have the return spell?"  Piper asked and he nodded to his invisible audience.  Then pulled it from his pocket just as a fire ball hit him in the shoulder.  

TBC

***  

A.N. I'm not sure, do you guys think this is worth going on?  Please R*R.  I'll need at least five reviews if I'm going to write the next chapter.  

A.N.N. Thanks to all of you Who've already reviewed the previous chapters.  it helps to know what you ghuys think.  If you have any ideas or think I should add something let me know.  

C.N.


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7 Trapped 

Once again Phoebe was throwing him to the ground.  Cole cursed and wished for once he was still a demon. At least then he had that healing power.  

Now, he was a witch and could only watch as Phoebe levitated them above the demons who were shouting and hurling fire balls around at them.  Anger welled up in him had he only been brought back to life for the both of them to die here and now?  But then it hit him, this was Phoebe's mind; she could control what was happening.  

"Phoebe this is your mind, you can stop them."  

"No I can't!"  She ducked her head as did he and the energy ball just missed them.  

"What? Yes you can, you created this!"  He waved a hand at the scene and nearly got it singed off.  

"Read the spell!"  Was all Phoebe shouted even as she felt the pain in her shoulder.  "Ahhh!"  She went hurdling backwards taking Cole with her.  

"Phoebe!"  Cole shouted and tried to get a look at the injury.  She just shoved him back, and called.  

"Get the spell now!"  

"Right," Cole forgot her mind and fumbled with the paper and then when a fire ball took it he cursed and not thinking just refroze the room.  

"Cole?" She asked as she looked at him in question.  

"They incinerated the spell."  He muttered and she shivered.  This was it, they'd die now.  Then she felt Cole's body begin to go fluid, and then she was also.  

"Mind sharing?"  She asked a little surprised.  

"Later!  We don't have time right now!"  He replied even as the room unfroze.  

"Ahh!"  She screamed as another fire ball came a little too close for comfort.  

"Here."  He then did something so he was somehow a watery shield all about her.  

"I don't know how you're doing that but we have to get out of here."  

"I told you this is your mind; just will us out of here." He told her but Phoebe was shaking her head.  

"No, it's not; it's more like another realm I think.  You know like

That which dreams are kept."  She told him and he frowned then things started making sense, the reason the room wouldn't stay frozen, the reason she'd not pulled herself out of it.  

"So what your not here because you want to be?" He commented to no one in particular dodging another flame ball.  

"Well," She levitated them lower then dodged to the left. "I guess I pulled inward but I've been trapped, it's so hard."  She told him and there was a pain in her voice, he could feel it, radiating off of her in waves.  

"Well now you're not on your own and..."  He locked eyes with her, "we can do this."

"Home and hearth, love and family, free us now from my mind's torture."  She said even as he spoke.

"Home and hearth, love and family, free us now from her mind's torture."  He echoed at the same time and within seconds they began to fade.

***  

"Cole."  Page burst out and he found they were still there and He was laying on the floor his head in Patty's lap.

"Phoebe?" he asked and there was fear in his voice.  

"Here."  Came a weak voice rusty from disuse.  Cole was up off the floor and kneeling beside her even as the pain in his shoulder hit him.  He looked down at the same time Phoebe noticed it.  

"The fire ball."  She said and he winced at her gentle touch.  

"Wait how can that be, you were on the inside of her mind not…"  

"The nightmare king."  Phoebe told them even as Leo healed his new charge.  

"The what?"  Pru asked confused and her mother winced.  

"The king of nightmares.  He's one of the worst demons next to the source."  

"Yeah kind of like Freddy."  Page told them.  

"Ouch."  Piper winced at Leo who was healing her sister.  

"Yeah exactly."  

"You were trapped?"  Leo asked frowning and Phoebe nodded.  

"I tried to fight him but…"  

"She was already weak from all she'd been through."  Cole said and Penny nodded sagely adding.  

"   Her depression must have added to the problem."  

"Yeah well I'd love to stick around but our times up."  Pru said and Phoebe jumped up a little too fast and Cole had to catch her.  

"Easy, you've not used your muscles for a while they're out of practice."  He told her gently.  

"Yeah well, you guys can't go we'll need your help on this one, how will we defeat the demon if…"  

"You have the power of three now and it will be enough."    Penny said kissing her on the cheek then nodding to Piper and the others.  Patty, Pru, and Page did likewise then they were gone.  

TBC 

***  

Ok, I tried to fix the mistakes and added a little that I should have before.  Let me know if it's ok plz?  


	8. adjusting

Chapter 8 Adjusting

"Ok so where do we go from here?"  Cole asked looking at the other remaining occupants of the attic.  

"Well we do have a demon to vanquish."  Piper put in and her sister nodded.  

"Right, first we'll need something of the nightmare king's."  Phoebe said and then she was frowning.  "The only thing is we didn't get close enough for a skin bit to fleck."  

"Ok, well we could call him up and get it."  Piper suggested and Cole was already shaking his head.  

"No, it's too dangerous."  

"Cole it's how we do it, we call it up or when we're fighting it we get something and then use it for the potion."  Phoebe reminded him.  

"I still don't like it; the thing nearly had us for dinner."  The newest charmed one pointed out grumbling all the while.  

"Don't worry honey we'll protect you."  Phoebe said in a babying tone that had Cole rolling his eyes.  

"Very funny." He muttered.  

"I thought so."  Phoebe smirked.  

"Alright children, we do have a spell to cast, this foreplay can wait until that's finished."  Piper said in a teacher to taciturn student   tone that had Phoebe sticking out her tongue.  

"Excuse me?"  Cole asked not quite understanding the whole scene.  What was Piper talking about?  That wasn't foreplay.  Foreplay was what two lovers did…  

"Hello "the cutting Edge"."  Piper said in disgust and Leo decided that it was time to get his family back on track.  

"Ok now who's acting like children?" He asked sounding a bit superior to them and all turned their glares on him.  

"Leo!" They yellowed at once.  

"Ok well fine the elders are you know."  He said looking skyward in that all too familiar gesture he had.  

"Bye."  Piper said and smiled at him a glint in her eyes saying she'd get him for leaving her just then.  

"Bye."  He said and orbed away.  

"Well, at least something's never change."  Cole said and Phoebe nodded 

"Alright like I said, save that for later we do have to stop this demon."  Piper told them and Phoebe rolled her eyes.  

"Right," the pair replied this time acting the students being put in line.  

"Yeah, ok well I'll see if there's anything in the..."Phoebe said and Piper shook her head holding up a scrap of paper.  

"Hello got the spell."  She said and when they looked at her she added.  "I started keeping a locating spell since you went all manikin like on me."  Piper told her sister.  

"Ok well let's do this then."  Cole said and Phoebe nodded and then Piper was casting the protective circle.   They also carried Phoebe so she was leaning against Cole.  

"North," Piper began and looking at Cole nodded.  

"South," Phoebe said and looked to her ex-husband.  

"East and west, Goddess of the winds," He picked up and then they all three intoned the conclusion of the spell.  

"Keeper of locations bring us now the one we seek."  With that the lights dimmed and slowly a misty form began to materialize.  Then it was in the full image of the King of Nightmares.  

Phoebe felt her knees go weak at the horrific sight of the creature that had trapped her in her mind for the last two and a half months.  

Piper saw her sister stumble and move dangerously close to the edge of the circle and called to Cole even as the demon reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm.   

"Cole!"  Phoebe screamed and he was there then clubbing the beast even as Phoebe grabbed at the monster's hair.  She tore out a big clump even as he shimmered out.  

"Phoebe, are you alright?"  Cole asked and she nodded a little shaken even as her legs fully gave out and he had to catch her.   

"That's better."  He said setting her on the divan in the corner where she'd been laying earlier.   

"Did you get it?"  Piper asked and triumphantly Phoebe held up the clump of matted hair.  

"Yeah," she said and then Piper took it from her saying.  

"Well we have to work fast he'll want vengeance."  Then seeing how shaken the other two looked Piper knew she'd not get much use out of them just then.    "Right why don't I mix up the potion and Phoebe you go and eat something?"  

"Oh…"  Phoebe replied not sure if her legs would hold her after what had just happened.  "I um can help."  

"It's ok; you've not had any real food in what, two and a half months?"  Piper assured her little sister.  

"Yeah," Phoebe said and hoped her legs would hold her after all as she slowly got up and took a step for the attic door.  

"Are you going to need my help?"  Cole asked Piper who shook her head.  

"No, I can handle this.  Besides you could probably do with something to eat as well."   

"Yeah," He said and headed to catch up to Phoebe.   

***  

"Ok we have left over stir fry or some eggs and bacon or…"  Phoebe said leaning against the cabinet as she peered into the refridgorater.  Heavens it felt good to be able to do this, to really be in her home, no more smell of burning flesh and fear.  Not to mention having Cole there with her.  

"Phoebe wait."  She found Cole's hand on her shoulder and looked back at him.  He looked both exhausted and a little uncertain.  

"Cole?"  She asked and he looked down.  What was this?  She'd rarely ever seen him like this.  He'd always been so certain.  Then she knew that with all that had happened he could be a little afraid of her real reaction.  The funny thing is she still loved him, wanted him with her, despite all that happened.  She always had.  Now that he was no longer evil she knew they could have a real chance.  She wanted to reach out to him, to rest a hand on his chest and tell him that but she was a little scared too, what if he didn't want to try again.  What if he was only there to be on the good side this time?  Phoebe didn't know if she could handle a rejection like that, not now after all that had happened.  

"I'll do that while we talk."  She frowned, had she really heard him right?  Did he just offer to cook?  She just looked at him.  

"Ok," She started slowly trying to think what to say to him.  Then it hit her this would be easier if she didn't have to stay still while they did talk.    "But I want to make the…"  

Cole could see his own nerves now echoed in her eyes and then the glazed look in her eyes as Phoebe swayed slightly.  

"You're sitting down, at least until you get some real strength back." Cole told her and she did' have time to protest as he scooped her up and carried her over to the table where he set her and then pulling out a chair he lowered her into it.  

"Cole I'm not completely helpless you know."  

"Yes but your bodies still weak from disuse, you need to get your strength back and then you can move all you want."  

 "Right," She admitted grudgingly.  She knew it was true but she still hated being helpless.  Not now when so much rode on this time they shared.  

"Ok," he pulled out the eggs having decided that fat and protein were just what they needed he set them on the counter.  "So, what I was thinking is that I know we can't go back but maybe we can start again."  He said reaching then for the bacon on the second shelf.  

"Cole…"  She began and he turned back to her frowning.  

"Look I know it won't be easy but…"  He began and she shook her head sending his heart plummeting into his shoes.  She didn't want him after all.  He'd come back for nothing.  

"The eggs are going to fall."  At her words he stared at her dumbfounded then back down at the eggs.  They were he realized half on the counter and half dangling above the floor.  

"Oh right."  He mumbled and quickly pushed them further back on the counter top, his heart slowly returning to its normal resting place.  

"Anyway, I think you have a point but Cole, we've been through too much and I don't think forgetting is the answer.  I know I've learned from my mistakes.  If we forget then it will make things weird."  She said and he tried to take her words in, what was she saying?  Did she want to be with him or not?  Was that a brush off or was it just that she wanted to keep the past in mind for the future so they'd not forget their mistakes and repeat them?  

"Yes well…"  He began slowly still trying to understand all she'd just spit out.  

Phoebe held her breath, how would he feel about this?  Would he not want to try this her way?  Would he want to leave and then she knew he wouldn't.  He was one of the charmed ones he'd stay in the house as they all had.  She felt like crying at the way this was going.  

The sound of a small child crying broke the spell and Phoebe got up to go look in on her new nephew.  

TBC  

***  

What do you think?  Is the tension thick enough?  


	9. CONFUSION AND CONFRONTATION

Chapter 9 CONFUSION AND CONFRONTATION 

"I'll get him!"  Phoebe called up the steps.  

"I already have him!"  Piper shouted down the stairs.  

"Ok!"  Phoebe called back.  "Ok now where were we?"  Phoebe asked.  

"Um I was going to make the eggs."  Carter replied.  

"Ok, great I'll just…"  She began to push to her feet.  

"Sit right there and relax you need to get your strength up remember?"  Carter chastised her.  

"Yeah right."  She muttered dropping back into the chair.  

"Come on it's not that bad, you'll be up and driving yourself into the ground as soon as you can."  Carter told her as he cracked several eggs into the frying pan.  

"Excuse me?"  She couldn't believe he just said that, she never drove herself that hard.  

"Come on Phoebe you know you were doing that before you finally vanquished me."  He said and she felt odd, really tired.  

"Cole," she managed although her mouth felt full of cotton.  "You don't know…"  

"I watched you more than you'll ever know and…"  He told her pointedly as he flipped some bacon into the pan.  Wyatt that didn't make sense, he didn't even put any bacon on…  

"I see."  She said trying to figure out if she was just really tired or if she'd already fall asleep.  

"It's not like that, you know as well as I do you and your sisters were going up against some pretty nasty characters."  He reminded her easily flipping the bacon onto the plate.  Ok, where did the plate come from?  He hadn't taken any from the cupboard?  

"But…"  She tried to think but was feeling really sick; it was happening she was being pulled under.  

"Phoebe I have always loved you even when you hated me and drove e out of my mind."  He told her and turned off the pancakes Ok, now she knew something really wasn't right, he hadn't been cooking pancakes.  

"Cole…"  She began wondering if he was asleep too.  This felt so odd, as if she were swimming in jelly.  

"Look, I won't push it but I just want you to know I'm here."  He said setting a plate of French toast in front of her.  

"I know and I do love you but I'm not the only one involved here, there is also Piper, Leo and…" then she saw it, the cupboards were now a dark green and the stove a silver shade.  

"We've already talked," A voice said and they found Piper standing in the doorway, Wyatt on her hip.  "We have seen you two together," Now this was really getting weird.  She knew it was a nightmare but there was nothing she could do to break this, she was in the dream realm again.  

"And we've seen you two apart," Leo chimed in from where he'd just orbed in.  

"Quite frankly you two are better off together."  Piper said with a smile.  

"Especially since your now completely on the good side."  Leo added and Cole looked to Phoebe who was smiling brilliantly.  

***  

Phoebe?"  The hand was shaking her and she opened her eyes to see a very worried Cole crouching before her a dishtowel hanging forgotten on his shoulder.  

"Cole?"  

"Yes, are you alright?"  

"I don't know I must have…" then his eyes were glowing with an evil light.  

No!"  

***  

"Piper!"  Cole shouted trying to shake Phoebe awake to no avail.   

"What! what?"  She barreled into the room the baby in her arms.  

"He's got her under." Cole didn't wait time explaining, Piper would understand.  

"What?"  Piper tried t calm herself, he was upset   enough for the both of them.  "Ok, well I have the spell here so we just have to go back in.  She told him pulling it form her slacks pocket.  

"No, I'll go in; you have to stay with Wyatt."  He told her taking it from her.    
 

"Ok, just bring her back."  She said and gave him a half hug.  

"Count on it."  He said and there was a hard gleam in his dark eyes.  The he was taking her hand as before.  

"Protector's of the heart, in this hand I hold that of the mortal Cole Bring him now to his mated soul." Piper said and waited.

"Goddess's of earth and water, spirits of wind and fire, bring me now to my soul's desire." Cole intoned and it happened once again, he was then teleporting.  

"Here she is sire."  The false Cole was saying and she found herself being shoved forward.  

"Foolish female, you thought that your little parlor tricks could save you."  The nightmare king laughed and it was anything but a pleasant sound.  In fact it brought paleness to her skin.  He sounded so much more

Evil than last time.  She didn't bother struggling against her bonds though they were much too tight.  

"Go ahead kill me you'll be doing me a favor!"  She shouted not caring what they did to her.  Still she'd not let him win then she'd really be dead, all

She was and all she stood for. Then the room froze and she whirled and saw him.  

"Cole…"She smiled at him having hoped he'd again come for her.  

 "You're ok," He said reaching her and hugging her quickly and then when he pulled back he thrust the spell into her hand.  

"I…"  She began then scanned the paper and looked over at the demon.  "How the nightmare king…"  Cole just grinned wickedly saying.  

"Phoebe, do you really think I'd just let him have you with out a fight??"  

"No but he's so powerful. "

 "You love me right?"  He asked wrapping an arm about her waist.  

"Yes."  She said knowing it was the complete truth.  

"And I love you, that's all of the power we'll ever need again."  And his mouth covered hers in a long, deep kiss that robbed her of breath and all thought.  And then she felt the room complete the unfreeze.  

"Oh we have more company."  

"Ready?"  He asked.  

"Let's do it."  She smiled at him and then…  

"Goddess of light hear our call," Cole began and she added.  

"Stop this demon make him fall."  With that the potion went flying and the demon exploded into a blue fireball.  

"And that's how it's done."  

TBC

***  

Ok, now I'm sorry if that was at all confusing but It was meant to be so you could see what was happening in the right way.  Please let me know what you think.  


	10. Ever After

Chapter 10 Ever After 

"Good," Piper said as she saw Cole beginning to stir.  

"How'd it go?"  Leo asked him as the newest charmed one sat up and looked around the attic,   

"It's finished."  Was all he said as he moved over to where PHOEBE lay still unmoving?  

"Good, but why isn't she awake."  Piper asked frowning slightly as she approached her sister.  She felt Leo orb in beside her.  He just lifted a finger to his lips as Phoebe's eyes opened.  

"Hey," Cole whispered lifting Phoebe into a sitting position.  

"Hey," She smiled up at him still a little dazed but finally feeling completely safe.  

"Come on."  Leo whispered to his wife as he led her from the room.  

"Hmm?"  Piper frowned but let him lead her out.  

"Let's leave them alone."  He said and   they orb out.  

"No orbing in the house!"  Phoebe called and Piper laughed.  

"At least somethings don't change."  Cole laughed and she smiled.  

"Yeah, Cole maybe we should talk before anything else happens."  

"Ok, but not here ok?"  

"Ok, I think I've had enough magic for one day."  

"Hmm." With that they headed down stairs, Phoebe swaying at the still rusty use of her limbs.  

Once in Phoebe's room they sat down, he at her desk and she on her bed.  

"Ok, lets see, um, I know you love me and that you still might not want to try again for a relationship."  She began but he put up a hand to cut her off.  

"Phoebe, I think I've proved I do."  He then added.  "I've not only died for you but come back from the dead twice, saved you from nightmares and demons alike and even forced you to kill me so you and your sisters would be safe."  

"You…'  

"Phoebe, honey, that last day, I knew that my powers were growing, when I was with you I was able to better control them."  

"But I pushed you away."  

"Yes, so the only way I knew was to end the growth."  

"Oh…"  She looked at her hands and thought of all of that pain, sure she'd pretended to be over him but heaven's she'd never get over him.  Jason Dean had just been a distraction, something to get her over him.  It hadn't worked, nothing ever had.  Nothing ever would.  She knew that now, just as she knew the tears were streaming down her cheeks.  

"Phoebe," she found he had moved and was now on his knees before her, her hands in his.  "I love you, I know that we can't forget the past but we can keep it just that and get on with the future."  He began; half afraid she'd not choose to risk things again.  So much had happened; he'd even try and understand.    Still as he began again his heart began to race, his mind narrowing on his words.  "Will you take another chance and marry me."  

Phoebe knew that he was taking a big chance, so had she by sharing her thoughts but now was the crucial moment.  She had to choose to either take this or leave it for good, for there would never be another chance.  

Cole held his breath, he'd known that it would take a large leap of faith but if today hadn't been a large enough reason there would never be one strong enough.  

Phoebe knew her answer and without a thought slid off of the bed and into Cole's arms, wrapping hers around him and pressing her lips to his.  

The kiss was not one FO fire or one of lust but the expression of the love that would always pulse steady between them.  

Neither saw the group standing just beyond the window, the smiles on the faces of the five ghostly visions.  

"It looks like their all going to have their ever after after all."  Pru leaned her head against Andy's shoulder and he gave her shoulders a squeeze.  

"And the two destined couples will signal the power shift."  Grams smiled and then they all winked away.  

***  

The End

***  

PlZ R&R. 

Special thanks to Phoebe Grayson for her advice and I'll try and add more Leo and Piper in the next story I write.  Although I have to admit Cole and Phoebe are still my favorites.  

Also thanks to everyone who gave me feedback.  I've said it before and I'll say it again, a story is just a bunch of words with out someone to read it.  


End file.
